


Everyone And Their Mother Knows

by 50sNettle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Family, Human Castiel, Humor, Implied Slash, Innuendo, Jimmy Knows Everything, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50sNettle/pseuds/50sNettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy's not an idiot, but Dean and Cas are if they think he hasn't noticed what's really going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone And Their Mother Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for Twin Jimmy! :D Hope you all enjoy.  
> DISCLAIMER. I own nothing.
> 
> Inspired by this prompt: "Imagine your OTP lives with a roommate(s). Your OTP still has not mentioned they are dating, but one morning Person A is wearing one of B’s iconic shirts B always wear. The roommate(s) start questioning until B walks in and makes it real obvious what they've been up to."

Jimmy's not an idiot.

He knows stuff, special stuff that only comes from being one half of a set of twins. You grow to know things about your mirror self, little unconscious things, almost as well as you know the little things about your own self. And Castiel is his twin, so Jimmy considers himself something of an expert on the subject. He knows that Castiel isn't particularly fond of the dark, knows that he tilts his head to one side and squints a little every time he gets confused, that he absentmindedly crinkles the corner of whatever page he's up to in his thousandth book for that week...knows that he has a planet-sized crush on Dean Winchester. No, wait, _crush_ would be an understatement. This is way beyond a crush. Castiel has never admitted any of this to him, of course, but Jimmy is a twin, so he knows when this sort of shit arises.

Which is why he immediately knows something is up when he stumbles into the kitchen on a dreary Thursday morning, and finds his twin already sitting at the table, his laptop open with a _Game of Thrones_ episode playing - a show Jimmy is sure Cas doesn't even particularly _like_.

"Hey," he greets sleepily, dragging a hand across his eyes. Cas pauses in his watching routine and turns to face his brother.

"Good morning, Jimmy," he replies, gracing his brother with a rare, beaming smile. Jimmy hasn't seen Castiel smile like that since...well, ever, really. Cas doesn't usually do smiling, but that doesn't matter most of the time because Jimmy always does enough smiling for the both of them. "Did you sleep well?" Cas asks him pleasantly, nibbling on his food as he does so.

"Fine," Jimmy replies cautiously, leaning across the table to swipe a piece of toast from his brother's plate and cramming it into his mouth in one go. Castiel doesn't even bat an eyelid, which is weird enough in itself without all the pleasantry because Jimmy knows that his brother _hates_ it when he does that. "You feelin' okay there?"

Cas shrugs casually, that brilliant smile never fading for a moment. "Why wouldn't I be, James?" Jimmy scowls slightly at the use of his proper name, but Castiel doesn't seem to be paying attention to that.

"I dunno. Usually you're not this..." He gestures through the air, trying to find the right word.

"This what?"

"Sprightly?"

Cas chuckles at his brother's choice of adjective, toying with the fraying hem of the dark grey AC/DC shirt he's wearing. It's this little action that catches Jimmy's attention, making him frown. He's seen that shirt before, somewhere...and certainly _not_ on his brother. He grabs another piece of toast to help his concentration, but, before he can voice any of his queries to his twin, the kitchen door opens and Dean strolls in, hands stuffed into his pockets, looking as if he just rolled out of bed. Knowing Dean as well as he does, Jimmy suspects that this is probably true. The Winchester ignores him entirely anyway, emerald eyes set solely on Cas as he crosses the room to the table, stationing himself barely a centimetre away from the other man, eyebrows raised as he too notices the choice of shirt - except he looks less confused than Jimmy is right now, and more... _appreciative_?

"Hello, Dean," Cas says after a moment, not looking at all bothered by their lack of personal space as he rises from his seat, bringing them even closer.

"Hey," he says, and Jimmy swears that his voice - already a deep baritone - has gotten even lower (Is that even possible?), but he's still too busy puzzling over the mystery of the shirt to really focus on it. He takes another bite to help move his thinking process along; it is early in the morning, after all.

And suddenly his twin intuition hits him like a freight train. _Oh._

" _Holy fu_ \- !" The expletive is cut off when his piece of toast gets caught in his windpipe; Castiel has to whack him on the back several times before he can breathe again. Even then, he's laughing too hard to be able to breathe properly.

"Something wrong?" Cas' cheerful expression finally slips in favour of concern. Jimmy grips the table with one hand, shaking his head when his mouth can't form the words and voice them, using his free hand to flap wildly in their direction, which only confuses his brother even more and makes him laugh harder. He's practically sprawled across the floor by that point.

"Jesus, man, how much you take last night?" Dean comments, which only makes Jimmy howl louder (he is the dirty minded twin, after all. Innuendos are his forte.)

He manages to pick himself off the floor a few minutes later, still letting loose the occasional hysterical giggle. "Thank _fuck_ ," he says eventually, pointing at the couple in front of him. "Took you guys freakin' long enough."

Cas frowns, his brows pulling together, but there's a hint of a blush creeping up to his cheeks, if Jimmy's not mistaken. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"No?" He looks bemusedly at his twin. Oh. So they're playing that game, are they? Well, two can do that. "I bet you don't." He whips the entire plate of remaining toast off the table, holding it protectively in his arms. "I'll leave you to ponder over that, then; I'm off to eat this in my room. By the way -" He stops just before he exits "- nice shirt, Cas."

Cas blinks. "Thank you."

"I'm sure _Dean_ thinks so too." And, with that, Jimmy lets the door swing shut behind him, stuffing another slice of toast into his mouth to hide his smug, shit-eating grin.

_Looks like events are about to get interesting 'round here._


End file.
